


Memento Mori and Carpe Diem, The Essentials To Live

by BlueLiliesStars



Series: Living Dead Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, F/M, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLiliesStars/pseuds/BlueLiliesStars
Summary: His story is a difficult one to tell.A cursed man, a blessed man depending on who you ask, a man who will punch you in the throat if you dare to call him "lucky"It's just his luck he finds people just like him so late in life, well, lives.The lively person who refers themselves as Grantaire, whose only purpose is calling him out of his bullshit and Esperanza, the girl who could drag his ass from hell to heaven if  she wanted.At least he wasn't alone now.
Series: Living Dead Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602448





	Memento Mori and Carpe Diem, The Essentials To Live

The flowers were beautiful.  
They were splendid and vibrant, just as she would have liked.  
They were laying on the top of the empty coffin, too pretty for such sad occasion and he felt the regret of not handing her flowers like these when she was alive.

And she was gone.  
Gone with the wind. There was no one else to blame than one name long forgotten and left to rot.  
Nothing could be done. They all say.

Dying was never easy; Neither living, for that matter.

But he made his peace with both of them, he was going to be around for a long while, so it made sense to agree.  
He just wished he could get an answer of why?

Why was he reborn?  
Why he helds his memories?  
Why is he like this?  
Why him?  
His list went on and on, long as his years.  
In second life he had written all of his memories and analazided them over and over. The answer was not there.

Nor was in the places he had travelled, or in the people with magical gifts he had met. They all had told him one thing: You are alone, you are unique, you've been blessed.  
Only one person had seen it as the curse it was.  
It had been a girl marked for an ancient curse in Greece. Lamia Sideris.

If he had believed in true love or endless love, he would have said that he loved Lamia in that way.  
If he had allowed himself to feel freely love, he could have loved her in the way she deserved.  
He would had given her her favorite's flowers, sung the songs he had learnt from around the world, would have told her that he didn't felt like drowning when he was around her.  
Maybe she would have loved him.  
Maybe she would have laughed at his silly jokes, smiling widely,her dimples showing.  
Maybe she would have joked with her sister about the latest stupid thing he had done and how an embarassment he had made of himself.  
They would have taken long walks like they liked to do, their arms this time linked, he would have made her flower crowns. She would have laughed and refused, saying that he would look prettier with the flower crown.  
They would have danced under the stars, she would have said that she was leting her mother know that she was happy in this way.  
Her father would have been delighted, he would even had smiled for the first time since his wife's death.  
The wedding would have been rushed and frugal.

He would had had the oportunity to sit by her bed, to hold her hand while she felt weaker and weaker. He would have kissed her forehead and told her his adventures with all detail, no filter.  
He would have reassured her. And when she would ask "Do you think I'm gonna see my mom again?" And he would have replied "Yes"

The funeral would have been bitter.  
The girl was gone, there was no body to bury but the memory of her.  
He would have felt his heart breaking in million pieces, his mind rewinding their time together. He would wish, like he always did, for things to be different.  
He would have cried until his throat hurt, shouted and ripping his heart.  
He would have cursed her death.  
And even with all that, the memory of her would be bright as the sun.

There would be a monster loose in Greece, a monster that everyone feared; Not him, he could never find the strenght to hate the remains of the woman he once loved.  
The beast maybe would have recognized his eyes, that heartbroken look in his face, the beast maybe,perhaps would have followed him around the world instead of try to end him.  
Timothy knows deep inside that he could never end the beast even if it was no longer Lamia.

So he left. He stoped torturing himself with the "What-If's"  
He walked for the golden meadows and took one last nap under the favorite tree of Lamia, a weeping willow.  
He enjoyed one last time the air gently caressing his hair, the smelt of wild flowers and the the sky's beautiful orange colour, he felt home for one last time.  
Every good thing has to come to an end, he knew this by heart.  
That summer evening, so beautiful and almost perfect if not for the absence of someone by his side he took a big breath, his mind running a mile. Thinking about what could have been if he didn't knew how it would end, if he had confessed his love.  
He felt a presence behind him.

"I thought you might had came here" Forced himself to say, turning his back to watch the beast right to it's red eyes. Red, why it is always red? "It was your favorite place"

The beast only lunged forward,his teeth dangerously close to his neck. It didn't really mattered at the moment to the human, he wanted this, he had lost his love forever into the claws of an ancient curse.  
He only smiled as the teeth cut his veins of his neck.

He layed calmly while the beast ended this life, and prayed to all the gods he knew for the beast to be in peace.

The boy closed his eyes one last time, aware that this was not the end of his story, neither was hers.  
Their story would take years and decades to come to an end.


End file.
